Coven Diaries
by korvisca
Summary: A twist to the story of the Vampire Diaries most favorite villain Kai Parker and his new love interest as he falls in love and gets married. Its set in mystic falls as a one-shot after the episode 8x13. Keep guessing who this new woman is. I don't own any of the characters, but I own the plot of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter Text

Snowy Honeymoon part 2

chapter one is mentioned in a link below

 **Kai Parker x Kara**

 **word count** :

 **warning** : smut

 **summary** : Kara is a witch and she gets married to Kai, seemingly neither of them liking the other but on their honeymoon something happens.

It's their honeymoon month and things get sorted out eventually.

The Gilbert family master bedroom was clearly quite comfortable once there were enough faux fur on the bed to keep you warm when the land around you started to turn white and ice fell from the sky. Kara would have still disagree though however, she was a summer beach girl, all her life she has had the pleasure of warm breeze, clear beaches and not to forget rain. But now she was trapped in this cabin with the man she never hoped to spend her life with.

Her head pounded with pain, as yesterday's events came to the surface of her memory. She blushed immediately. Never once did Kara imagine that there was a possibility that Kai could actually love her, not after the event that happened before her marriage.

2 years ago

 _Kai and Kara only started to be friends because of Bonnie's coven, the Gemini twins of Kai, Lizzie and Josie had accidently opened the prison with a cousin of Bonnie and allowed kai to escape. He had promised that he won't cause any trouble but that was hard to believe given his history of cheating and backstabbing. Plus his heretic ability made it much more difficult to keep him under check. Twice on occasions he had siphoned Damon to desiccation because he had only made physical contact due to rage and bonnie to death for the same reason._

 _We met at Samhain also called Halloween for nerd on October 31 of 2016, where the witches of seven covens meet and discuss the future or any particular events of the sorcery,_

 _There was Bonnie and her relatives from the Bennet coven_

 _Kai and his nieces from the Gemini coven._

 _Brad from the Sumatran coven._

 _Freya Michaelson from the Michaelson's._

 _The harvest witches. Davina was present with Kol that made me a little Jealous, honestly she had been my only friend and seeing her all this happy made me a little sad about my lonely life with over controlling parents, I was 25 already and with my 26th birthday approaching so quickly and no boyfriend I was way too psyched to even listen to the elders._

 _Marie Anne and her 4 cousins from the arion coven, honestly how can someone have so many siblings, it felt weird but then again we had Kai parker who had two sets of twins clocking in to be 8 siblings out of which he manages to kill 7 and all the entire coven, I was and so were all of the other witches warned not to go close or mingle with him at all if we considered our life dear, but his close association to the bennet Witch made me even more jealous I thought I was turning green._

 _Then finally there was me and my dank ass lame family that thought inbreeding sorry, keeping the family within itself will create purebloods, The Andromedans yes yes my name is Kara Andromeda. We were the oldest founders of these covens. My family was the head and to their great displeasure I was born as a girl instead of a boy, and since my mother was my father's first cousin their other attempts at making another successful progeny failed big time which meant I was the next coven leader and the only line to my family. Sadly if I got married there won't be any more of the andromedans and I was kind of a little sad about that not that I cared too much only the fact that when you know that you are all alone there need a sense of belonging that burned, all the other covens had sibling I had none so I da in silence around the second round table away from our parents. The hall was glamorous I must say New Orleans does the witches good not so pretty as Salem but it's okay. There was a round table in between where the elders sat, it was like a crescent moon with a podium for the speaker behind the next generation would sit between the podium and the table a lot of sage was burned and everyone took the oath of secrecy._

 _"I so badly wanted to talk to someone", Kara thought._

 _Given the round table kai was sitting next to her as they were the first and last coven members only separated by a small slit, Alaric had taken the twins away at the first opportunity having heard that they were not needed to leave toddlers with a potentially murderous psychopath no matter how many times he pleaded that he had changed_

 _Kara stealthily stole a glance at him he was listening intently to the elders._

 _Occasionally he made fun and cracked sly jokes at Bonnie to which she responded huffing and giving him a snarky comment._

 _Kai Parker, Kara resounded in her head. He sure as hell looked handsome on the verge of smoldering hot. His side profile was really sharp and that nose was the best part, but yet it did not top his lips they looked so soft and those dimples coupled with that smile and his scruff made her want him or if not at least even be her friend._

 _Kai looked and honestly felt hurt by Bonnie, every single minute being a painful realization that she will never accept him or like him. And that one fine day she will walk away from him and it was all the good enough reason for him to lose his damn temper. Just like now, as his attempts failed to humor her or even start a conversation._

 _"How about we light a little higher flame huh?" Asked kai smiling at Bonnie. Want to cause a little trouble this meeting is getting drably._

 _"Do it and I'll melt your face Malachai", she replied with seething contempt. And she got up and shifted to the next seat._

 _Kai's smile dropped and he felt his anger bubble up. He looked around seeing Kol smirking and smiling at Davina and he felt the pangs of Jealousy deep within. His fingernails dung inside the leather seats. And the was about to utter a spell but... He felt a gaze on him. He looked to his right to see a blonde girl, in a yellow hoodie and ripped jeans with the hood on staring at him point blank._

 _Kara didn't realize what she was doing until it was too obvious, from glancing at him; she had progressed to turning her entire head towards him._

 _"Something you need", he asked._

 _Kara blushed embarrassed and looked away._

 _Kai was hurt, he didn't understand why everyone was so repulsive, and he only asked a question, they did not have to be so aggressive to him._

 _Feelings were hard he thought. But she had caught his attention and now he was stealing glances at her. Kai closed his eyes and Kara wondered what he was thinking._

 _The old Kai bleed through Kai looked at her and extended her hand and smiled at her,_

 _"Manners I'm Kai, Kai Parker", he delivered his classic introduction with the full intention to give her a siphon jolt when she'd shake his hand._

 _Kara blushed red she removed his hoodie to let her blonde hair visible,_

 _"I am Kara Andromeda she replied", but she was not naive she sensed something off about his smile and quickly recognized his smirk, when she touched his palm with hers suddenly there was an energy drain. He was siphoning her!_

 _"Staring is rude little girl Kai said smugly", tightening his fingers around her soft palm crushing it slightly._

 _Kara winced, he was malevolent alright, but she was nothing less. A tear escaped her eye as she grabbed the hand and pain shot through Kai's hand, and the hand previously in contact started to smoke, she had turned her skin on her hand to vervain, he was a vampire too after all._

 _Kai couldn't believe it she tricked him he siphoned the vervain off but Kara kept renewing it stronger each time, kai could see in the andromedans blue eyes that shone like comets, she enjoyed to torture him._

 _And for Kara she never felt more thrilled, overpowering a Gemini was rare and a difficult thing even in the covens, they always respected a Gemini no matter how notorious the got. Kara never used her powers to harm anyone ever it was against her coven, the followed a principle called AN YE HARM NONE DO AS YE WILL, basically translated to do as you wish as long as you harm no one in doing so. But right now all she wanted to give this heretic a taste of his medicine. She felt so strong overpowering him that she channeled the galaxies energy increasing her power; she saw the sly grey eyes now shattered in pain._

 _"Aagh! Stop it," yelled Kai everyone looked at us but Kara looked at Kai._

 _Pretty boy when he begged she grinned._

 _"Say what?" Kara asked definitely to hear him plead again._

 _The elders stood up her father were glaring._

 _A seat next to him was empty it was the coven leaders seat, the Gemini one. Kai hadn't sat there before, because to sit amongst the elders you need an heir to sit at the back and Kai was unmarried, I only found what the discussion was to my horror, much later._

 _"Stop! Please!" Kai roared his arm shaking and in a minute it sparked into fire. She released my grip immediately. Kai put out the fire from his tux and his vampirism healed his hand immediately._

 _Kol clapped from the side visibly amused, Brad looked at her smiling everyone except the elders, and Bonnie looked pissed though. Kai muttered something under his breath and got up. Kara's father kept glaring. They dismissed them for the event for a little break but the elders stayed back and asked only Kai to remain behind. She stood there all triumphant. It felt good. And then they proceeded out to eat._

 _We stood near the closed window balcony Kol, Davina, Bonnie and I. They started making out, Bonnie and I excused us, as Bonnie warned me not to piss Kai off and to stay away from him or it'll have dire and she proceeded to go to the kitchen. Kara went where she felt the most comfortable near the elder's floor close to the fireplace._

 _Just how could she possibly do it kai thought to him as he rubbed his palm it still burned a little? He promised to himself that he will get back to her for this and he will make sure that it hurts her like hell, for he had been there. He lingered in his thoughts till he heard from the elders and it shocked his mind._

 _Slowly processing what he had heard he walked out to See Kara standing facing the fire her jacket off and her tank top revealing her soft beautiful skin, and how those beautiful eyes looked in the shimmering flames. He was conflicted a second there he wanted to push her into the flames to ease his pain from the mind boggling news the elders had served him and to release the anger,_ _that she had started, and then he also wanted to get to know her_

 _Slowly he walked closer to her he noticed that she had a drink in her left hand on the mantle and a poker on the right._

 _"Mr. Parker, come here and join me", she called without turning back, Kai stood right behind her and noticed how small she was 5'3" he approximated, Kara turned to see him. His face was expressionless. She stared intently...again and wondered why he enraptured her so much._

 _Kai couldn't tear his eyes off her lips he felt the pull towards them his feelings were traumatizing that all he wanted to turn them off but then, all his chances of redemption will be gone in a blink so the old kai bleed through_

 _"Stare again and I'll siphon you and bite you", he said seductively_

 _Kara's mind was rolling at the back of her head still she knew this was a game for two_

 _"Try that and you'll get a vervain jolt so strong it'll set you on fire Malachai", she pointed at him with the poker on his chest._

 _In an instant he whipped it off her hand it dropped to the ground not that they cared about the noise._

 _"How about now," Kai asked as she was defenseless taking her drink away from the mantle, he was surprised it was apple juice Kara smirked, she noticed that at no instance does he shorten the distance or threaten her he stood away._

 _But she closed in him and she kept her hand on his chest._

 _The Geminis grin fell he froze, reminiscing how he had tried this with bonnie, 18 years in the prison world and bonnie appeared out of nowhere in his life and he was crushing on her like a boy when biologically he was 46. And he tried so hard to flirt with her and win her affections he fell in love but she despised him making him feel that there was no hope for him even when he tried to save her life threatening his own. His heart was crushed._

 _Seeing how she reacted to her touch Kara felt miserable she knew and feared that she was unlovable and that people only looked out for her because she happened to be an andromedan and beautiful nothing but shallow affections along with some sly comments. She was hurt she tried to slide her hand back when Kai caught it; he was lost looking at the fire thinking about the past when the thought of her slipping away brought him back to reality._

 _Kara froze this time she thought he will siphon her again, but he only held her hand to his chest with both of his palms. He stood there for some time like that; brad was looking at the two of them from a corner. A small genuine smile flickered on Kai's face. Kara responded to it with her softened eyes. Kai took her had in his and kissed the back of her palm. Kara blushed and was amused at the semi burnt shirt and tux tills his wrist a fire that she had set._

 _"Hello, I'm Kai Parker the Leader of Gemini coven," Kai reintroduced himself._

 _"I know" Kara said._

 _"Yes you would have but this time I wanted to do it right", he smiled, Kara understood. Before she could introduce herself, kai pulled her closer and whispered into her ear._

 _"And don't you dare think that I forgot or will ever forgive what you did to me,'" his voice so low it tingled her ears, "and when the time will come I will make sure that we get even for what you did to me, set me on fire and almost gave me a heart attack andromedan, and you will scream out loud. You've been a bad girl but don't worry ill fix you when the time is right." Then he leaned back up squeezed her palm and gave her his signature smirk leaving her breathless and sweaty._

 _Kara's throat had gone dry and she lost her ability to speak. How dare him but she knew that she had done the damage so no hope. As she continued to look at him._

 _Kai let her palm drop he turned around and walked away, he knew that if he lingered any longer he would have kissed her, how could she look at him with those innocent eyes he marveled her at the ability to mask her true intentions. For once he felt that maybe she was going to be an interesting person after all, he felt this was the time to move away from Bonnie after all._


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

Summary: Kai and Kara reminisce old days. Kai has a plan one that he mentions in his wedding vows for Kara but there are too many risks involved

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Today.

Kara shook off herself off her daydream. Kai was not next to her so it upset her a little and looked around she was in the master bedroom, Kai's master bedroom. She remembered falling asleep in her room but didn't remember when Kai had brought her down into his room. There was faux fur everywhere in the bed in his room that kept her cosy and warm.

Now she didn't want to sleep away from him anymore after consummating their wedding after 5 days of sleeping separately she didn't want to be anywhere else.

She blushed over yesterday's events and searched for her clothing which she realized they were still upstairs in her room quickly she went to the bathroom and freshened up but didn't shower as the floor was icy cold.

She looked around for some clothing and found none then she wrapped herself in a seemingly Kai's drapery fur coat it gave the scent of his cologne, Kara relished in it for a minute and her eyes popped out at her reflection in the mirror, she had Hickeys on her neck and chest some close to her breasts were dark bluish, but she shrugged them and wrapped herself for she was feeling cold more than angry.

She tiptoed out of the room & down the hall in the same room Kai was standing with his back towards her facing the fire... Shirtless, wearing only a track pant. What an eye candy.

Kara swallowed. Looking silently at his back muscles they were so defined she felt uneasy.

Unbeknownst to her, Kai had heard her waking up and was reminiscing the same day when they met and had a mischievous plan in his mind today he'll get even with her. So he swept her off her room and got her down to his room near the hearth. He woke up earlier than her, and he looked at her beautiful, peaceful face. He swiped the golden locks off her face and placed a kiss next to her lips a small smile played on Kara's face and he felt his heart melt, but this time he resolved to teach her a lesson.

Kara stood admiring her handsome husband and noticed that he had a poker on his right hand and a drink in his left on the mantle. Like lightning it struck her that this was a trap, she was smart. And she knew he was going to get back to her today for what she did 2 years ago. Kara wanted to escape, she knew he was not the old Kai anymore a certain event leading to her wedding had ensured that Kai Parker became the one that he was before the merge, he had his Luke's emotional side but the old Kai dominated his day about 90% of the time, he was semi - bad again and that was because of the Bennett witches fault. And now Kai had become more aggressive and stronger Heretic that the elder coven leaders didn't even want to cross him, he kept his temper in check for Kara, and her loving nature but she knew that he wouldn't forgive her if she pushed him. And given the look at it, he was the beast and she was his prey. So she took the opportunity to run up along the aisle to the stairs.

Kai smiled, he saw her trying to escape and with a flick of his wrist, he created a magical border along the room. Kara clutching on the coat covering her bare body ran into an invisible wall.

"Should've known better", Kara muttered.

Kai grinned to himself not turning to look at her at all.

"Mrs Parker, come here join me", he called.

Kara remembered this all too well her heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew he could hear it. Come here, he pointed with his poker to a table next to him, Kara walked up to the table next to the hearth.

"Where were you running off to?" Kai asked innocently.

"To my room to get some clothes", Kara replied nonchalantly.

"Why do you need them?" Kai inquired.

Kara stood speechlessly, she thought of what game he was playing, she turned to look at the flames standing on her toes because the floor was icy cold and she couldn't stand down.

When she had gone too quiet Kai turned to look at her face with concern.

She replied after a while, "I don't know if you feel it, but normal human beings feel cold if they are not wrapped in warm clothes, and I need to be wrapped tightly. Also, I understand that you love me, but staring is a bad thing." Kara blushed hitting the nail perfectly.

Kara cheekily looked at Kai whose face was full of concern a minute ago now smiled.

Kai could not have anticipated that, here she was taunting him in his game, always usurping power form him he felt the fire in his veins and all the more determined to take her down.

"Speaking of clothes", Kai said pointing with the poker towards Kara,

"I take that coat is mine, and I'd like to have it back right now."

"Okay let me go get dressed and I'll bring your coat back to you." Kara replied.

"No, I want it now can't you see I'm wearing nothing I need the coat", Kai said looking down at Kara's covered body.

He kept the poker on the side and edged closer to her. His hot breath fanned over her face. Her mouth parted to let in a breath. Kai's hands hovered over Kara's shoulders she thought he'll hold her but with one swift move he grabbed under the thighs and lifted her in his arms.

Kara steadied herself by keeping her palms to his biceps but in doing so the coat fell off to the ground with that she was totally and unabashedly undressed in his arms. Kai looked at the Hickeys on her breasts and some on her neck and belly. But he was proud of them, however, it saddened him and decided to give her his blood to heal afterwards but now there were pressing matters. He wondered how just cradling her in his arms turned him on but he didn't want to waste time so he walked back and placed her on the table by the fire.

Kara couldn't understand anything she was pulsating in front of him she had nothing to cover her modesty and he had just placed her on a table. She crossed her legs and he looked disappointed. Slowly he snaked his fingers up her thigh to her sweet spot as he separated her legs and got in between and wrapped her feet around his waist. His left hand slowly slid upwards and gave her left breast a small squeeze and then pulled her neck and crashed onto her lips his right hand held the small of her waist and went down her butt to push her upwards in the kiss.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and his back as Kai deepened the Kiss. It felt so succulent. This kiss was different, she was on a high.

Kai knew he had her at the moment as his long fingers lingered down and squeezed her buns, Kara smiled into the kiss, as Kai bit her lower lip it elicited a moan from her and he snaked his tongue in Kara felt a tinge still... She felt a little dizzy her vision was getting blurry and she fluttered open her eyes. Kai held her tighter she broke the kiss, Kai looked casually and asked why she did it.

Kara asked for water when she saw with her peripheral view that Kai's hand was glowing red. He was bloody siphoning her. Kai picked up the robe from the floor and gave it to her winked and asked to wait for him and walked away to get the water.

Power pulsated within him his vampirism peaked. He took a blood bag and sucked it dry, not once in his life did he intend to feed on her he knew he wouldn't stop, he had only siphoned her for moments but the Andromedan magic in the Gemini veins were really high. He smirked to himself. After all, he had to be a little strong for a power for the spell he thought. He was turned on by the activities and was really grateful to whatever divine providence there was that she was actually his.

Kara was shocked, would be an understatement. She was furious, he had promised her he would not hurt her, this where one of his weddings vows!

Kara was in no mood she wanted to get off but she was tired she lay back on the table and covered herself with the cloth magic siphoning made her weaker and all this foreplay too. But she was game and next time she'll be ready. She chanted a small spell and her skin glowed red for a moment and subsided, Kara closed her eyes.

"Kara? Are you awake" , as hard as he tried he was always going to worry for Kara and seeing her lay quiet made Kai nervous wondering if the drain was too much?

"Yeah, she said and pushed herself off the table and sat up holding the cloth to her chest", Kai took it from her and tossed it away.

'We don't need that", he explained

"Here water", he handed her the bottle

She drank slowly her vision came back to steady all the while Kai slid her legs apart and had his hands in the small of her back, keeping her steady.

She let the bottle away and kept her hands at the back of the table pushing her chest up seductively, she could see his eyes ravenous and voracious.

"Like your art", she asked intending to show his hickey on her skin.

"Hmm nice", he rubbed them with his thumb, the cold rings tingled her skin and with the other hand, he pushed her body into his bare chest. Kara had to admit that between his attitude and his God-like abs she didn't mind cuddling with him. She looked at his face he looked hungry a small trail of blood leaving his lip. She knew he drank some blood.

"Didn't clean up nicely Mr. Parker", she asked as the wiped the blood with her thumb. Bluish-black veins showed under his eyes.

Totally turned her on and this time she grabbed his hair and slammed into a kiss she bit him and slid a tongue in but he fought back by slamming her down on the table. A few seconds he siphoned her again but he felt a tingling burning sensation everywhere where their skin made contact till it was smoking his skin and charring it. _Vervain_. She had turned her skin into Vervain. He pulled away from her. Kara proudly sat back up. Again showing off her body.

"What the hell?" Kai muttered dangerously

"What's the matter, love." Kara teased.

"Don't you want to kiss me and touch me?"

Kai looked nonchalantly and chuckled

Kara was angry

"Stop siphoning me!" Kara retorted

"Sorry baby girl" Kai stepped

"I wanted you to do just that can't believe you haven't learned. Twice you've Vervained me, do you think this time I won't take precautions this time plus you look so good when you fight back."

Kara felt uneasy

Each time she had Vervain shocked him in the past he'd back away this time was different he had adapted.

"You see each of you Andromedans have an Achilles heel at the different part of your body", he edged closer and parted her legs again he looked down at the Edens garden and bit his lower lip. Kara was burning for his touch but she had to know. He kept his palms on her knee his skin burned up a little, she felt bad but channeled the magic. Making the skin more vervain.

"Ugh", he grimaced.

"As I was saying…", he took his hands off but stood close and looked into her eyes.

"I just happened to find that your father has it on the ring finger on his left foot, your mother has it on the bridge of her back and you're my sweetest, succulent Andromedan, you have it in a special place."

His eyes twinkled a thousand demons and his smile was devilish, she felt hot due to anxiety because she sure as hell knew what he was saying.

An Andromedans have a certain place in their body that they choose when they are 8 years old, which connects them to the source of the power and must protect it at all times. Some witches would kidnap the Andromedan children and Source their magic through the body part. Kara was never told how they did it but they wouldn't murder the children it only made them weak or sick but gave a lot of power to the one who channeled us. So when she heard what her husband planned on doing, she was feeling devastated.

Kai's hands lingered up her waist it stung him like a bitch but he was okay with that.

"And I found out where your Achilles heel is." He bit his lower lip again and his other hand snaked to her belly button.

"You have a beautiful navel here Kara", he pushed her back on the table and kissed the navel. Tears gushed down my eyes as she softly held on his hair; he planted soft kisses around her entire belly.

"I learned a new spell", he smiled looking up, and his fingers wiping away a stray tear.

"It's nice he said, you'll love it."

"Please don't hurt me" Kara begged in a low voice

"Hurt you? I LOVE you Kara", Kai explained. "I only understand that there is a little pain that comes with pleasure and... He trailed off... the spell was"

 _"Phasmatos omnio evanescent vervain"._ He cracked the code and with that my skin de-vervain and he grabbed my hands and pinned them up my head with magic.

He was carnal and aggressive he crashed into my lips and was swallowing me whole his hands squeezed my body but my hands were wound up he lingered down leaving sloppy kisses and sucking some places in to create new art without breaking eye contact. He sucked and bit her breasts and she moaned louder as his fingers massaged her clit roughly. Kara couldn't keep it down pressure building up as he flicked his tongue and rubbed her. And then he stopped

"Kai please", Kara whimpered arching her chest

"No babe no I totally forgot the deal today", he mentioned.

"I had other plans. I wanted to tell you that you are the most challenging person I've met and loved", he kissed her forehead.

Kara wrestled against her hands and raised her chest to meet his, he smirked.

"I love the way you put up a fight challenging me to do more" he kissed her nose.

"You drive me crazy" he kissed her lips and lingered deeper as Kara bit him he moaned and pinched her waist to which Kara yelped and he pulled away.

"A naughty girl" he commented.

"You bite back, but this is exactly the reason why I want to control your limits including... mine", he whispered close to her lips. Kara didn't understand and crinkled.

"Oh my dear Wifey", Kai liked how that word rolled off his tongue, "you see I have to regulate your connection to the Andromedan power", his finger trailed to her navel and drew circles around it.

"You want to cut me off my magic", Kara sighed

"I would never ever do that", Kai growled

"Then what", Kara yelled in rage her navel was her weakness and Kai intended to exploit it.

"I just want to use your power sometimes", he continued looking into her lips wanting to dig his fangs into them.

"Channel your power with mine occasionally merge it with mine; temporarily, of course, you have tremendous power And... I umm... Need it for some reason." Kai hesitated.

"And what is that?" "& Kai will you let my hands free, please"

He looked at her and he sighed, "But I like you all tied up."

Kara frowned and Kai released her immediately.

Kara sat up their chests still touching she buried her head into his chest.

"Why do you want my magic?" Kara asked painfully.

Kai sighed he had a small experiment to do and he needed large power and what's stronger than the power of the galaxy. After all, he wasn't too strong a Gemini, he was stronger now because of his elevated Vampirism but not the True potential of a Gemini strength for he had merged with Luke and not Jo he was a quarter short of the actual potential of a Gemini. Had he merged with Jo he wouldn't have asked Kara for her magic.

He looked into her eyes as she looked up at him nervously. He grinned.

"I have plans for you and me Kara", he said "and I don't have enough magic", he massaged her navel, "but I know that if you channel the full power and then I channel it we can create magic the world has never witnessed before."

Kara let out a breath that she held, "so you don't want to torture me" she asked.

Kai winked seductively.

"I always want to torture you seeing you writhing is my favourite hobby."

Kara pouted and Kai pulled her to a soft kiss.

He picked her up and threw her on his shoulder Kara yelped, and then screamed, as her butt met with a hard spank.

"Agh! Malachai", Kara groaned

Another fell on her buns "What did you call me darling", Kai asked softly

"MALACHAI!" Kara yelled

Kai had enough, he hated that name his father made so sure that he despised it and now she was having fun riling him up.

He didn't respond so Kara yelled again, 'MALACHAI JOSHUA PARKER!" Kara's voice boomed across the room Kara still dangled on his shoulder she looked up to see his reaction. But obviously no use.

Kai felt his eyes well up in tears when he heard the whole name he hated. It temper surged in his veins, and he had to take it out he softly massaged Kara's butt cheeks they were tender from his hits and a little red too he squeezed one of them.

"I wanted to make sweet love to you Kara", Kai muttered in his raspy voice as he strolled into his bedroom he straightened some of the furs on his bed and then threw Kara onto it like she was some potato sack. He climbed the bed and hovered over her.

"But it seems that you don't want it easy or tender. So you will have a little rough tonight and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Kara's insides melted she wanted to feel him lose his cool and show his dominant side, all this time he had only been too sweet to her she was bored but she had seen him angry and she was scared out of her wits. Kai kissed her neck and dug her into the bed his waist ground into her slowly and then faster with time Kara moaned into the kisses Kai loved that noise he softly pinched her sides it both tickled and hurt her it was a painful pleasure. Kai kissed her deep her brain fuzzed he broke it in a second Kara arched herself to capture him back but he pushed her down and pinned her hands on the top of the bed with magic.

"Do you want to see how I channel you?" Kai smirked

Kara looked at him in horror

Oh so slowly he traced his tongue down her chest to her navel he placed his tongue tip on it and then kissed it softly sucking on it, Kara moaned to which Kai bit her navel

"Agh", she shrieked stop it

"Say what?" Kai muttered mirroring their first conversation Kai bit harder and sucked on it.

"Enough teasing Kai", Kara pleaded definitely understanding the role reversal

"How do you feel" Kai grinned at her belly

"Powerless? Or not?" Kai bit her again

Kara bit her lip and arched her back

"Please stop Kai! Enough! Enough! Please". Kara whimpered like a little girl

"As you say, babe" Kai stopped and Kara sighed this man was doing her nasty.

Kara was breathing heavily under.

Her anticipation for it made the wait even more unbearable.

Kai stepped behind and parted her thighs. He slowly removed his tracks. Kara bit her lips seeing his member hard and ready. Kai undid her robes and massaged her breasts, as big as they were they fit well in his large hands.

His cold rings tingled and burned in her skin.

"Ugh Kai, please... I want you", Kara begged.

Kai grinned and bit her ear, and pinned her hands up with magic.

 _"Entrapmel_ "

Kara couldn't free herself she raises her body to meet his.

"You are so eager, hold your horse's babe", Kai muttered his hands snaked to her warm core, it was already wet, and he palmed himself.

"Motus", Kara called and Kai's body crashed on hers.

Kara wrapped her Legs tight on him and kissed him hard with her hands still locked up she ensured kai won't escape.

Kai struggled; this was the best thing about Kara she never backed away.

Kai roughly pulled back

"Varvainest." Kara cast again.

Kara's body burned of vervain and Kai devervained it almost immediately.

"Bad girl", with that Kai thrust in hard. Kara jerked back.

He growled deeply. Kara still continued to thrash at the locked hands trying to free them.

Kai pounded into her roughly, the sounds of the moans turned into screams with Kai grunting louder.

"So tight, just how I love it", Kai muttered.

"Ugh", slow down", Kara begged as Kai pounded into her faster and faster. All her senses were concentrated on one point as the vision blurred and pressure began to build.

With a loud moan, both came together as Kai collapsed on her. He siphoned off his magic on her hands and Kara felt the blood rush to her hands.

Kai rubbed her hands. Kara couldn't help but smile at his loving gestures.

"How do you feel?" Kai asked.

"Good really good", Kara whispered in his neck.

"Okay now for the next part", Kai continued

Kara looked at him with wide eyes, and his hands caressed her small of the waist his thumbs still on her navel, her hands held up with magic still. Kara wanted to touch but he kept her down.

"This is going to hurt", Kai muttered

"What ?..."

 _"Sanguinem viribus ex ea mihi",_ and when he uttered the last syllable his eyes and the cornea all turned grey and pain shot through her spine from her navel to her head as her vision was lost all her senses went numb as the lights were knocked out of her & she fell asleep.

Kai felt such an energy surge as he felt power seething from his into his arm to his heart from Kara's navel. He saw it, a billion stars of the Andromedan galaxy each adding onto his strength then he heard a voice familiar too familiar it was Kara's, _an ye harm none do as ye will_. In some moments He felt his heart would explode with too much energy to he removed contact he looked at himself strength throbbing, it felt like he was on fire. A flick of the wrist and the door shut close so much power oozed out of him he felt out of control like the last time when he siphoned the travellers spell from the magical boundary.

Then he looked at Kara he body was limp and cold. He was jolted back to reality she was still human he scolded himself. He took her body into his lap and rubbed her back.

For the first time in his life he feared for someone's death how could he be so reckless siphoning and channeling are two different things and she was not ready, Kara did not respond nor did she open her eyes. Kai was shocked out of the damn mind.

"Kara?" He whispered pain in his voice and he increased his temperature and hugged her tight wrapping some fur around her body as well

"Kara, please say something" he pleaded

Kara's eyes fluttered open softly she looked at him in tears scared of him. She wanted to get away from him first he spanks her then fucks her and if that was not enough he cuts her channel of power.

Kai relived a sigh but saw the terror in her eyes that's just something he doesn't want at this point in time. He leaned closer for a kiss she withdrew back hurt filled his eyes just as fear were in hers, "I'm so sorry Kara, I will never do that to you again he promised half-heartedly." Tears welling up in his eyes.

Kara's eyes softened, she asked, "Is there any particular reason why you are doing this then I will allow you, Kai. But you have to tell me the truth."

Kai sighed he could not keep this from her and if he told her she would not likely agree to this. But he had no choice.

"Fine first you will eat something then we'll talk."

Saying this Kai got up and picks Kara up as well he covered her in a navy blue satin robe and picked her up princess style and whooshed them to the Kitchen he hoped to feed her food before she falls unconscious after hearing his plans.

to be continued...


End file.
